Probiotic bacteria are defined as live microorganisms which when administered in adequate amounts beneficially affect the host. Lactobacilli and bifidobacteria are the most frequently used bacteria in probiotic products. These bacteria are generally safe, as are probiotics based on these organisms. Intake of different probiotic bacteria has been shown to have clinical benefits in various physiologic or pathologic situations. For a bacterium to fulfill the probiotic definition it has to be able to survive in and colonize the intestines, survive the harsh processes at production and storage of the food, but there also has to be clear evidence that it has positive effects on the health of the consumer.
It is known in the prior art that bacteria of the genus Lactobacillus metabolize organic acids present in fruits and fruit juices. The metabolization causes the formation of gas such as carbon dioxide. The organic acid, citric acid, is present in high concentrations in citrus fruits and citrus fruit juices such as orange and lemon juice. The organic acid, malic acid, is present in high concentrations in apples and apple juice. A product of orange juice or apple juice or the like with a species of Lactobacillus has not been possible to manufacture before in view of the large amount of gas produced (carbon dioxide), causing a very short shelf-life as well as a change of taste. The gas development causes bombage of the package, which means that the package is expanded due to the higher pressure inside the package caused by the carbon dioxide produced therein. Furthermore, the taste of the product is deteriorated because of the sparkling and fizzy form the product takes in view of the metabolization of the organic acids. The metabolization of malic acid and citric acid results in lactic acid and acetic acid, in addition to carbon dioxide, see FIG. 1-3, causing unpleasant off-tastes in the product. Both apple and orange juice are very popular juices to drink in the west world, especially in the morning. In view of the above problems, a probiotic apple or orange juice has not been possible to manufacture and distribute before.
ProViva® is a commercially available probiotic fruit- and oat based product comprising Lactobacillus Plantarum 299v. These products cannot contain too high amounts of fruits containing the organic acids, citric acid and malic acid, due to the above mentioned problem, i.e. gas production. Thus, these products do not include fruit juices such as apple, orange or exotic multi-fruit juices. Furthermore, Proviva® is not a pure juice.
Naked Juice Company has a probiotic tropical mango juice (100%) on the market comprising a species of Bifidobacterium as well as juice from apple, mango, orange, banana and pineapple. Bifidobacterium are very sensitive to low pH environments and most of the bacteria cannot handle an acidic environment below 4 and die. The metabolism of Bifidobacterium differs from that of Lactobacillus. 
In US2008/0206403 a method as well as probiotic food products are described, which products have been depleted of organic acids in order to reduce the production of carbon dioxide from the final food product. Depleting organic acids from a fruit is performed by selecting a fruit-based matrix having a low natural acidity.
In US 2007/0128328 the use of a bacterial growth inhibitor or bacterostatic agent comprising acerola against thermo-resistant and acid-resistant (TAB) bacteria belonging to the genus Alicyclobacillus is disclosed. Bacteria of the genus Alicyclobacillus are known to be resistant to general pasteurization and can therefore cause undesirable odours and a decrease in food quality in a final pasteurized product. Alicyclobacillus acidoterrestris and Alicyclobacillus acidocaldarius are thermo-acidophilic, non-pathogenic, spore-forming bacteria that can survive the typical heat processing of fruit juices and concentrates. Bacterial endospores then germinate, grow and cause spoilage of acid food products.
Thus, there remains a need within the technical field to provide probiotic fruit juice drinks that can handle survival of the probiotic bacteria in the acidic environment of the fruit juice drink, the probiotic bacteria still provide beneficial effects in the gastrointestinal tract and the fruit juice drink still has a good taste and long shelf-life, i.e. non-bombage of the package. There is no such product available on the market today.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a probiotic fruit juice drink with good taste and long shelf-life. The juice drink is further stable and the previous problems with gas production have been solved.